When Two Completely Different Worlds Collide same1
by Hakumei Kiyoko
Summary: Clique and Twilight Fanfiction. Full summary inside. Rated T cause I have no idea what I migh write in the future. This is the same as the first one I just made it easier to read and reposted it. I'm sorry, I will no longer be writing this story
1. Part One

**_A/N: I need help with the next chapter! I don't have any ideas for messenger names for any of them, except Massie, Dylan, Kristen, and Seth so please either send ideas as reviews or PM's thanx!_**

**_Jay_**

Twilight and Clique fan fiction. For the Twilight characters it is about 6 years after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee and Jacob are married. For the Clique characters it is set 3 years after Revenge of The Wannabes (because that's the last Clique book I read). So this is the plot; Massie Block's mother and father just died in a car crash and she has to go live with her grandma in Montana, Kristen Gregory and Dylan Marvil decide to go with Massie because they'd die without her, and Alicia Rivera stays with her parents in Westchester (so she's not in the story). The Cullens decided it was time to start over and moved to Montana, Jacob and his pack go with them, Jake and Renesmee are married, Seth Leah and Embry still haven't imprinted, and they all live together in one HUGE house. The story goes back and forth between Bella and Massie's POV's and occasionally Seth's POV. My first real fan fiction; so constructive criticism and ideas are appreciated.

**Chapter one: Plans**

**Massie's POV**

We just got on the plane to Montana, where I will be living with my best friends and grandma. We'll be starting as sophomores in high school in one week. My life now totally SUCKS!!!! "Massie, where does your grandma live?" Dylan asked me. "She lives in a huge house in Malta." I told her trying to make it clear I didn't want to talk about this now. "Oh. I don't know where that is," Kristen said, which was surprising because she knew EVERYTHING. " It's in Northeast Montana, near Glasgow and Fort Peck," I told her happy I knew something she didn't. "Oh ok, cool." Kristen said in a toneless voice. By then I was sick of talking about it and decided to listen to my Ipod, so I put on my favorite song, Boyfriend By Ashlee Simpson, and focused on the lyrics to drown out everything else around me.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, why do I have to start high school again; can't we just go somewhere that I don't have to try to go to school?" I whined. "Bella, love, we've been over this at least a thousand times. You have to go back to high school because Carlisle is getting a job and it wouldn't look good if his 'kids' don't go to school, whether they're adopted or not." Edward told me, clearly sick of explaining it to me. "Are Renesmee, Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry going to school with us too?" I asked him curiously, because I honestly didn't know. "Yes they are but Jake and Nessie are going to have to be in different classes or they'll be attached to each other," he told me cheerfully then started kissing me before I could ask any more questions. I didn't mind being distracted this way, until our daughter walked into the room. "Mom, Jake's sick and I couldn't find Carlisle so I figured I should tell you." She told me, Renesmee's only about 7 years old but looks like she's 16. "Ok, Ness tell him I'll be down in a minute," I told my daughter after Edward stopped kissing me. She ran out the door and down the stairs to be with Jake. "I really should go see what's wrong with him," I told Edward. He moved, I got up, and went to go see what was wrong with Jake. Jake was in the downstairs bathroom puking his guts out, it was disgusting. "Edward," I called, "can you come down here?" Sure enough he was by my side in about one second. Edward smiled as he figured out what was wrong with Jake immediately. "Jake, it's just the flu, I'll call Carlisle to see when he and the others will be back." He told him absolutely sure of himself.

**Chapter Two: The House**

**Massie's POV**

We just landed at the airport in Malta. I saw my grandma waiting by the gate for us but ignored her so we could go grab our luggage (about 50 suitcases all together). We grabbed our luggage then I called my grandmother so she could come find us. "Hi Gram, where are you? 'I'm at the gate you got off the plane at' Oh, we just got our luggage, I didn't see you up there 'I'll come get you just stay there' Ok, bye Gram" Then I snapped my phone shut and we waited for her. She got there about 2 minutes later. "Hi, Massie, who are your little friends?" she asked me, she looked so young only about 40 but she was really about 60. " This is Kristen and this is Dylan" I said pointing to my friends one at a time. "Hi, girls nice to meet you, you can either call me Gram or Trisha whichever you prefer," Gram told them. "Gram, I hope you brought the limo cause we have like 50 suitcases," I told her and she looked all around us, there were at least 50 bags all around us. "I did bring the limo, thankfully," she said and we put all of our bags on luggage carts and brought them out to the limo. We loaded all of the luggage in the limo and got in. Gram sat up front with her driver so me, Kristen and Dylan could talk. We talked about random stuff, like music, clothes, school, argued about who would get the biggest room, and I complained that I had to give my dog, Bean, away because I was moving. About an hour later we pulled up to her house. It was light blue, had five floors, a swimming pool, a stable, and the forest was right behind the house. It was beautiful. We got our bags and went into the house. I ran up to the top floor, because that is where the biggest bedroom is, and called my room before anyone knew where I was. My room was nice; it was very big, had a view of the whole backyard and forest, a huge closet, a little balcony, a big bed, a desk, and my own bathroom; at least I got the best room while I had to be forced to live here. Dylan and Kristen were fighting about the next biggest room; which was just a little bit smaller than mine; so I ran downstairs to settle it. "Dylan, Kristen has never had a really big room before so let her have this one," I told Dylan then Kristen jumped up and gave me a hug for being on her side. "Ok, whatever, Kris you can have this room," Dylan said seeming very annoyed. "Hey, Dyl, come with me for a minute I'll show you your new room," I told her and she immediately followed me out of the room to her new room. Her room wasn't that much smaller than mine but definitely a little bit bigger than Kristen's. "Mass, I thought Kristen's room was the second biggest." she said confused. "Nope, that's why I told you to let Kristen have that room, and because this one has a bigger closet," I told her. "Thanks so much Massie, I almost got the smallest room out of all of us!" she exclaimed. We all unpacked and set up our rooms while Gram made us dinner. Then we ate in silence and went to bed at about nine.

**Chapter Three: A Normal Night At The Cullens'**

**Bella's POV**

Edward came back with the news that Carlisle, Esme and the others would be back in about half an hour. Ness wasn't going to leave Jake's side anytime soon so Edward and I went up to our room. We were kissing even more passionately than earlier and before we knew it. It all happened……… When Carlisle and everyone else got back we were still lying on our bed and Jake was still puking. Carlisle called us down to help him, so we got up, dressed and went downstairs to see what he needed. "Bella, I need you and Edward to convince Renesmee to leave his side long enough to figure out exactly what he needs for medicine," He told me and Edward. "Ok, Ness, I know you love Jacob but unless you let Carlisle help him he'll stay sick even longer," Edward told her, he was way better at convincing Ness to do something than I was. "I'm not leaving so Carlisle can work around me!" She yelled at Edward. "Bella, love, go get Jaz for me," Edward said to me. "Ok, do you want me to get Alice too?" I asked. "Sure," He said and it didn't seem like he cared if I brought Alice or not. I went up to Alice and Jasper's room. "Alice, Jasper Edward needs you for a minute," I told them, they got up and came downstairs with me. "Jaz, I need your help convincing Ness to leave Jacob's side long enough for Carlisle to figure out what he needs for medicine," Edward told Jasper. "Ok," Jasper replied and about a minute later Renesmee left Jake's side. "Rose, where are you?" Renesmee exclaimed when she was out of the bathroom. "Living room, Ness," Rose told her. Renesmee went into the living room with Rose and Emmett. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I went outside to go find Seth, Leah, Embry, and Quil.

**Chapter Four: New Kids**

**One week Later**

**Bella's POV**

I'm in my closet with Alice (of course) trying to find something to where. "How about this?" She asked me holding a plain black skirt, my favorite deep blue shirt, and black strappy heels. "That's fine, it's probably the most normal outfit I'll get so I'll where it," I told her and she seemed very happy that I didn't yell at her and pick out my own outfit. Alice left to get dressed, so I went to take a shower in mine and Edward's bathroom. After I was showered and dressed Alice came back in and insisted on doing my hair, I let her because I was to worried to argue with her right now. She blow dried my hair, straightened it so it was about half way down my back, then braided part of my hair and wrapped it around my head so it looked like a crown, then pinned it and let me go downstairs. I went to go stand by Edward, who as usual had khakis and a sweater on. I saw Renesmee standing next to Jake wearing a red dress and red heels, she always wanted to look like a model. I looked around until I found Leah, she was wearing something I'd never seen her in before, a light blue shirt, white skirt, and white ballet flats, she actually looked very pretty. Then I figured Alice must have dressed her. We all got into our cars. Edward, Jacob, Renesmee, and me rode in the Vanquish. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett took the Porsche. Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry took the Volvo. When we got to school we all went to the front office to get our schedules, we requested the same schedule but I doubt we got it. It turned out Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and I had the same schedules. Seth, Jake, Renesmee, Quil, and Embry had the same schedules. Rose and Leah had the same schedules. I only had one class with Renesmee which I was thankful for because I didn't have to watch her and Jake all day.

**Massie's POV**

We walked into the front office to get our schedules. We all had the same schedule, which I was grateful for because I didn't need to worry about being stuck with people I didn't know.

In homeroom I had to sit with some kid named Seth, he was pretty cute

but wouldn't stop staring at me. I was thankful to get out of there.

**Seth's POV**

I was walking down the hallway with Jake, Nessie, Quil, and Embry. "Jake, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked him curiously, and the look on my face let him know I meant in private. "Sure, man, what's up?" He asked as we walked outside to one of the rarely used picnic tables to talk. "What was it like when you imprinted?" I asked him. "Well, it was like Renesmee was the only thing in the world that mattered anymore," Jake told me happily. "Well then Jake I just imprinted in homeroom," I told him. "Really, on who?" he asked me. "The girl I sat next to, Massie Block," I told him, "What do I do?" "Well the only thing you can do is ask her out," Jake told me, I was so glad I had him to guide me through this. "Ok, I'll do it the next time I see her," I told him, then we got up, and ran to gym.

**Bella's POV**

"Edward, I'm so bored!" I told him while we sat in chemistry with Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. "I know, Bells, I'm bored too, just draw or something to keep you busy," he told me. "I know something that would keep us both busy," I said. "Bella, you know we can't do that, we're in class right now, and I don't think our teacher would like that very much," he told me in a way that I could tell he was thinking the same thing as me. "Fine, I'll draw," I told him trying to sound disappointed and annoyed. I sat there with Edward doodling the whole time and was never called on. At the end of class I jumped up out of my seat and walked out with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. While we were walking I was getting tons of looks from guys in the hallway, Edward growled quietly. When we got to my locker tons of guys were still staring at me so Edward kissed me for almost a minute, got my geometry book and walked with me. "Edward, do you know how many dreams you just crushed?" I asked him. "Bella, that's exactly why I did it, all of those guys were fantasizing they were with you I just couldn't stand it anymore!" He told me, hi voice a tiny bit too loud but either no one noticed or no one cared.

**Chapter Five: Massie and Seth**

**Seth's POV**

I'm on way to Geometry with the guys and Nessie. I was so happy when I walked in the door and saw Massie and her friends standing by the teacher waiting to get their assigned seats. Again I was next to her so this was the perfect time to ask her out. She probably wouldn't listen to me if I tried to talk to her so I wrote her a note:

Massie,

Will you go out with me?

^_^ Seth

I slipped it to her while the teacher's back was turned. She replied by writing me note that read:

Seth,

Sure I'll go out with you.

J Massie J

I wrote:

Massie,

Can you come over today after school?

Just a heads up my family's kinda weird, we were all adopted.

= ) Seth

Massie wrote back:

Seth,

What time should I come over?

Where do you live?

J Massie J

I wrote:

Massie,

You should come over around 3.

I live at 1986 West Sycamore St.

= ) Seth

Massie wrote back:

Seth,

See you there.

J Massie J

I turned my head and smiled at her. She was just so pretty she couldn't be from around here.


	2. Part Two

**Chapter six: Massie at The Cullens'**

**Massie's POV**

So Gram's limo driver just dropped me off at the Cullen's house, it is HUGE! Even bigger than mine. I walked up to the door and someone who looked absolutely nothing like Seth answered, the guy who answered was tall, had pail white skin, gold eyes, and bronze colored hair. "Hello, I'm Edward, nice to meet you," He said. "Hi, Edward, I'm Massie, do you know where Seth is?" I asked him. "Yes, he's upstairs. I'll go get him, wait here," Edward told me, I listened to him because the look in his eyes when he told me to stay here was telling me that if I didn't stay here something bad would probably happen. A minute later Seth came down with a bunch of other people I didn't know. "Hey Massie, this is my family." He said, "My sister Leah, real sister, my brother's, practically, Jacob, Quil, and Embry." He told me pointing to each of them while he talked. "Jake's girlfriend Renesmee, Renesmee's parents Edward and Bella, Edward's sister Alice, her husband Jasper, Edward's brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, and then finally Carlisle and Esme, they're basically our parents now." Seth explained to me all I could do was stare in shock. "Jake, will you explain her everything she needs to know for me, I need to talk to Edward, Bella, Nessie, Rose, and Em about something," Seth asked Jake and I was getting nervous what does he mean 'everything she needs to know'? I was officially creeped out. "Ok, Seth, I was going to insist on explaining everything to her anyways cause you tend to ramble on abut things you don't need to," Jake told him. Seth went into the dining room with some of the others. I sat there and listened while Jake explained that he, Seth, Quil, Embry, and Leah are werewolves, and everyone else, besides Nessie, are vampires, that Nessie is half-human half-vampire, the Cullens' diet, the whole imprinting thing, and then explained how they even became werewolves, it was all very interesting, and weird. When Seth came back in we talked for a while. The limo got there at six so I had to leave. I didn't really want to leave, but I had to or I would be grounded until I move out. So I said bye to everyone and went outside to the limo and went back home.

**Chapter 7: Messenger**

**Massie's POV**

I got home, ate dinner, took a shower and went on my laptop. I signed into messenger Kristen, Dylan and Seth were on as promised. I started one conversation with all of them. This is exactly how it looked:

_MassieBabe: _Hey guys!

_XOKrissyOX: _Hey!

_SexyDyl: _Hey!

_Wolves_R'_Us: _Hey

_MassieBabe: _What's with the name Seth?

_Wolves_R'_US:_ Massie, you know what's with the name, did you believe anything me and Jake told you earlier

_MassieBabe: _Oh, Jake was serious

_Wolves_R'_US:_ Yeah

_MassieBabe: _Oh

_XOKrissyOX: _who's Jake

_SexyDyl: _what was he serious about

_Wolves_R'_US: _Jake's my brother and it's none of your business what he was serious about, cuz it's a secret

_Wolves_R'_Us: _Speaking of Jake he's on want me to add him to the conversation

_MassieBabe: _sure why, not I wanted to get his username too but forgot, add the rest of your family that's on too

_Wolves_R'_Us added Wolfman, LochNessMonster, and Mr.-Q-Ball to the conversation_

_LochNessMonster:_ Whats up Massie

_Mr.-Q-Ball: _Massie did you really miss us so much you couldn't wait to talk to us until tomorrow

_MassieBabe: _No I just wanted Jake's screen name and Seth decided to add you guys too

_Wolfman: _Hey Massie

_MassieBabe: _Hey Jake, do you know Alice, Rose, and Emmett's screen names

_Wolfman: _Alice is fashiondiva09, Rose is beautificator23, and Emmett is EmmieBoyRoxx08

_MassieBabe: _Thanx Jake, talk to you tomorrow me, Kris, and Dyl have to go sorry

_Wolves_R'_US: _Its ok Mass, talk to you tomorrow in homeroom.

_MassieBabe logged of 9:45 pm CST_

_XOKryssyOX logged of 9:45 pm CST_

_SexyDyl logged of 9:45 pm CST_

After I logged off Kristen and Dylan came up to as me all sorts of questions about Seth and his family and I answered as truthfully as I could without giving anything away. Even after they left I had a hard time trying to sleep because my head was spinning with all of the legends, well stories, were true, how I had been imprinted on about vampires, in knew Seth's family was weird before I met them but this wasn't weird it was……… mythical. I eventually got to sleep around 1 am and was up at 5am so I only got 4 hours of sleep and felt hyper from lack of sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I know it kinda sucks and its shorter than the first one, sorry. I still need screen names for Edward, Bella, Esme, Jasper, Leah, and Embry so PLEASE, PM me any ideas (for screen names, just something else in the stoey,or even another story idea I don't care I just want to know what people think about my writing). And PLEASE review!

Thanx,

JaylaHaileyCullen (AKA Jay, Jayla or Adasha)


	3. Part three chapter 8

**_A/N I promised anotheer chapter this weekend so here it is._**

**_Disclaimer: I am sorry to announce I don't own the Twilight characters and the Clique characters just this story and everything in my room._**

**_Jay_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Cullens' First Weekend With Massie**

**Bella's POV **

I'm so excited because it's Saturday! Which means for the next two days I have absolutely no reason to leave Edward's side. That is partly because Alice decided to torture Jake and Jasper this weekend by taking them shopping with her and Ness, and they'll be gone all weekend, which means no Renesmee or Alice to force me away from Edward. Edward is snarling at something, probably Emmett's next plan to torture me. "Edward, what's Emmett planning now?" I asked, mentally debating on whether or not I really wanted to know. "Bella, love, Emmett is planning revenge on you, Alice, and Rose for the pranks you guys pulled on us awhile ago," he told me. "What is he getting revenge for?" I asked him. "I'll be right back," He said then disappeared, he was back in less then half a second. "You…. Guys…… Made……. A LIST!!!!" I shouted as I noticed he was holding a sheet of paper in one hand. "Bella, love, Emmett made the list, please, please calm down," he said calmly. "Whatever, give the list," I told him coldly and grabbed the list from his hand. This is what it said:

_**Things To Get Revenge On The Girls For**_

_**1. Breaking my Play Station**_

_**2. Calling me Emmy**_

_**3. Bella beating me in arm wrestling**_

_**4. Trying to get me to make-out with Lauren and Jessica**_

_**5. Getting Jasper to make me fall in love with Edward**_

_**6. Making me watch stupid chick-flicks **_**(A/N No offense to anyone who likes them)**

_**7. Alice and Rose convincing me to lock human Bella in a closet, and Edward trying to kill me**_

_**8. Bella asking me if I'm on steroids**_

_**9. Alice telling me that I should be fixing Rose's car then making me break Rose's car and being kicked out of our room for one year**_

_**10. Crashing my Jeep**_

_**11. Painting my new jeep pink**_

_**12. Redoing mine and Rose's room with fuzzy pink stuff**_

_**13. Making me kiss Jasper**_

_**14. Dressing me up like a girl 123,987 times **_

_**15. Leaving me at home while they went to Europe**_

_**16. Dying all of my clothes pink**_

_**17. Making me marry a monkey (the wedding was in Spanish and they told me all pet owners did it)**_

_**18. EVERYTHING ELSE THEY HAVE DONE!!!!!!!!!!**_

"Wow, he's crazy!" I told Edward and we both laughed.

"I know, but he can't do anything until Alice gets back so we have all of the time in the world till then," Edward told me. Then he started kissing me passionately.

**Seth's POV**

"Hey, guys I'm leaving," I yelled up to everyone. I walked out the door and to the garage to get my motorcycle Jake made me for Christmas last year. I got on it and drove to Massie's house. Massie was waiting outside for me. "What are doing today?" I asked her as she got on the back of my motorcycle. "Well, I'm going to the mall with Kris and Dyl later, so how about we go see a movie," she asked me. "What do you want to see?" I was up for anything as long as I was with her. "Umm, how about Death or Glory?" she questioned. "That's fine, let's get going," I told her and I drove away from her house and towards the movie theater. We got to the theater with like 5 minutes left before the next showing got our tickets and went to watch the movie. Overall I thought it was pretty boring but Massie seemed to like it so I was happy. After the movie we went to lunch. We talked about her family, her friends, and why she was here, in Malta, Montana. Then all too soon she had to go I dropped her off at her house and went home.

**Massie's POV**

"Tell us everything," Dylan demanded while we shopping. "Well, we went to see Death or Glory, then went out to lunch, and that's basically it, he is so sweet and nice and doesn't care if he's miserable as long as I'm happy," I told them wishing I could go back to earlier today when I was with Seth. "So that's it he didn't kiss you or anything?" Kristen asked me surprised. "No, he doesn't want to go too fast cause he's afraid he might scare me off," I told them wishing Seth could see that I loved him. We were quiet for awhile while we were shopping and only talked when we needed each others' opinions on clothes, shoes, make-up, or jewelry. We ended up spending $1,500 altogether. I got three new outfits, a new pair of shoes, some make-up, and a new pair of earrings. Kristen got a new outfit, a new pair of shoes, a new necklace, and a new pair of earrings. Dylan got two new outfits, two new pairs of shoes, and a new pair of earrings. After shopping we went out to dinner, got our done, and got mani-pedis. I got some red highlights in my long light brown hair and got my fingernails and toenails painted red. I looked even more beautiful than before. I went to bed at about midnight and was wide awake at three in the morning since I couldn't call Seth or wake-up Kris and Dylan I decided to call Seth's sister Alice. She picked up her cell phone on the first ring. "Hey, Alice, what are you doing?" I asked her. "Hey, Massie, I'm shopping in Missoula right now want me to come pick you up?" she asked me it was like she knew exactly what I was thinking. "Sure, when will you be here?" I asked hoping it wouldn't very long. "I can be there in an hour," she told me excitedly. "Ok, I'll get dressed and see you in an hour," I told her then hung up the phone. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my deep purple tank-top, my white mini-skirt, my short-sleeved cropped white jacket, my white Prada flip-flops, and my white and purple purse and went to wait outside for Alice, Renesmee, Jake, and Jasper. They got there about twenty minutes after I went outside to wait. I was so happy I had some people to hangout with at four in the morning when I can't sleep. I walked up to the car to get in, Jake and Renesmee were asleep in the backseat, and Jasper was with them. I got in the front seat of Alice's canary yellow Porsche. "Hey, Mass. Why are you up so late, don't you need sleep?" she questioned. "Hey, Alice, I do need sleep but could only sleep for three hours so I decided that since I'm wide awake I mine as well find something to do," I told her and we both laughed, the rest of the ride to Missoula was pretty quiet. We got back there around five am and Alice got Jake and Renesmee a hotel room so they could sleep, Jasper decided to stay with them so it was only me and Alice.

* * *

**A/N hope you liked it. I'll try to update in two weeks because my birthday party is next weekend and I'll be busy**

**Jay**


	4. Important Authors Note

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have writer's block and have been busy with school, the play I'm in, and my extra work my teacher gave me (cause my mom thinks I spend to much time on the computer). If anyone wants to help me with writing more during my writers block PM me. Again sorry!

~Jay


End file.
